Harry Potter i Fatalne Porwanie
by euphoria814
Summary: ... czyli kolejna nieznana księga ;)
1. Fatalne Zakupy

**generalnie kanon odszedł w zapomnienie bardzo szybko...**

 **pragnę podziękować ekspresowej becie :) - Doris_, która zaraziła mnie tydzień temu potteryzmem... ^^**  
 **korekta i betowanie dodatkowe Masquerade, która pokochała Harry'ego tak jak ja ^^ '**

 **Wiem, że tytuł nie powala, ale ostatnio dokopałam się do pierwszego opowiadania potterowskiego, które napisałam. Chwilę zajęło mi ustalenie czy to na pewno to, ale data publikacji nie pozostawiła mi wątpliwości.**

 **2010!**

* * *

Harry po prawił rozwichrzoną czuprynę i próbował przypomnieć sobie, co takiego miał dziś kupić. Zakupy nigdy nie należały do jego ulubionych czynności, ale miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że zabranie Hermiony i Rona ułatwi mu zadanie. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się pomylił.  
\- Ron, kup tę książkę, do cholery! – rozwścieczona kobieta niemal krzyczała. – Przyda się w następnym semestrze przy runach – tłumaczyła mu chyba po raz tysięczny.  
\- Nie będę wydawał pieniędzy na coś, czego nie zamierzam używać – odparł tym samym tonem, co rozmówczyni.  
W księgarni stali już od ponad godziny, bo Hermiona musiała pilnie przejrzeć każdy zakurzony tom, który znajdował się w pomieszczeniu. Harry powoli zaczynał tracić nerwy, ale po raz kolejny obiecał sobie, że to pierwszy i ostatni raz i nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał tego przeżywać.  
Odszedł kilka kroków od wciąż wykłócających się przyjaciół i próbował wymknąć się cichcem z księgarni. Przy dobrym obrocie spraw może nie zauważyliby jego nieobecności.  
Cichutko odtworzył drzwi, uważając, by nie trąciły o dzwonek u góry. Obrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć, czy żadne nie spogląda w jego kierunku i w momencie, gdy już przestępował próg, poczuł uderzenie.  
Czarne szaty zafalowały, a chłopiec, który o niego zahaczył, ściągnął go na chodnik, upadając.  
\- Potter? – usłyszał zaskoczony głos i już po chwili spoglądał na Draco Malfoya. – Potter – powtórzył blondyn odrobinę ostrzej.  
Harry próbował wstać i jak najprędzej uwolnić się od wroga, ale ostatnie „Potter", wypowiedziane z nadzieją i… ulgą(?), które wyszło z ust Malfoya, unieruchomiło go na chwilę.  
\- Zabierz mnie stąd – zażądał blondyn i ze strachem w oczach spojrzał w kierunku, z którego przybiegł. – Oni mnie szukają – szepnął i zbladł odrobinę.  
\- Draco, wracaj! – rozległo się z głębi ulicy, ktoś przepychał się przez tłum.  
Harry pomógł wstać Malfoyowi i wciągnął go do księgarni. Draco nie protestował.  
\- Kto cię szuka? – zapytał Harry i wciągnął blondyna pomiędzy półki.  
Słyszał jak Hermiona i Ron wciąż wykłócają się o kolejne pozycje księgarskie, które dziewczyna dla niego przygotowała.  
\- Śmierciożercy – szepnął blondyn.  
Dźwięk dzwonka ogłosił nadejście kolejnego klienta. Harry wychylił się ostrożnie i ujrzał Lucjusza Malfoya, który nerwowo rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Wargi drgały mu ze zdenerwowania, ale najgorsze były oczy.  
Dobrze, że wzrok nie może zabijać – pomyślał Potter, choć od razu poczuł się niepewnie.  
Głowa rodu Malfoyów zaczęła niebezpiecznie zbliżać się w ich kierunku, a Harry poczuł, że Draco drży. Starał się skupić, ale nigdy nie był dobry w działaniu pod naciskiem. Przeklął pod nosem i okrył blondyna swoim płaszczem.  
\- Pomyśl o Londynie – szepnął mu do ucha.  
Draco spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.  
\- Albo mi zaufaj – palnął Harry i mając nadzieję, że młody Malfoy zrozumiał cokolwiek, przeniósł ich na Grimuald Palace 12 – tuż pod drzwi kryjówki Zakonu Feniksa.  
Przyciągnął blondyna bliżej, zakrywając mu oczy płaszczem i wszedł do środka. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, której się nie spodziewał.  
Będę musiał porozmawiać o tym z Syriuszem – pomyślał niemal od razu.  
Gdyby ktoś niepożądany wszedł do domu, jego ojciec chrzestny nie wiedziałby nawet o tym. Harry zadrżał na samą i myśl. Popatrzył na blond czuprynę i puste oczy Draco. Pociągnął go po cichu do salonu.  
\- Siadaj i nigdzie się nie ruszaj, dopóki nie wrócę – mruknął odrobinę zły na siebie, że naraża bezpieczeństwo całego Zakonu.  
Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Skurczył się na fotelu i objął ramionami kolana.  
Harry obrócił się na pięcie i czym prędzej pobiegł na piętro. Wpadł do pokoju Syriusza bez pukania. Black zaskoczony odskoczył od szachownicy, a pionki rozsypały się po wzorzystym dywanie.  
\- Lupin! Black! – wrzasnął. – Może jednak pilnowalibyście, kto wchodzi do środka!  
Obaj popatrzyli na niego jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni.  
\- Co się stało, Harry? – zapytał Syriusz, zrywając się z miejsca.  
\- Na dole jest Draco Malfoy – zaczął Potter.  
\- Jak on się tu dostał? – wyrwało się wilkołakowi.  
\- Ze mną – odparł Potter.  
Machnął ręką, gdy mieli poprosić o wyjaśnienia.  
\- Zejdźmy na dół, bo zostawiłem go samego – mruknął odrobinę ciszej.  
W ciągu zaledwie kilku minut znaleźli się piętro niżej. Malfoy, widocznie wciąż w szoku, siedział skulony na ciemnozielonym fotelu. Popatrzył nieprzytomnie na wchodzących, ale nie zaszczycił ich ani słowem.  
\- Rozbieraj się – warknął Black.  
Harry z niedowierzania otworzył usta jak ryba. Nie rozumiał, jak Syriusz może posunąć się do takiej podłości.  
\- Zaklęcie naprowadzające – mruknął mu do ucha Lupin.  
Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, ale wstał chwiejnie i zrzucił czarną szkolną szatę. Black niemal natychmiast pakował wszystko do rozpalonego kominka. Ogień chłonął każdą sztukę odzieży. Malfoy zawahał się, sięgając do bielizny, patrząc na Lupina i oniemiałego Pottera. Syriusz bez słowa rzucił mu krwistoczerwone nakrycie kanapy. W końcu i bokserki Dracona pochłonął ogień.  
\- Wszystko – mruknął Syriusz i sięgnął do piersi drżącego Malfoya, który z trudem przytrzymywał jedyne okrycie.  
Srebrny medalion w kształcie smoka trafił do kominka, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że w oczach chłopca zabłyszczały łzy. Popatrzył na blondyna, który stał niemal nago na środku salonu i drżał. Płomienie oświetlały jego bladą skórę i wydawały się pieścić ją delikatnie.  
Ciekawe, jaki on jest w dotyku – pomyślał Harry, ale niemal natychmiast przeraził się i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Pierścień – zaczął Black.  
\- To pierścień ojca – zaczął Draco drżącym głosem. – Nie ma na nim zaklęcia – dodał, próbując się uspokoić.  
Black odwrócił się do Harry'ego i Lupina. Popatrzył na nich po czym skinął, żeby wyszli. Po kilku minutach Syriusz zawołał ich z powrotem.  
\- Remusie, zrób chłopcu coś do jedzenia – powiedział spokojnie. – Harry, ty będziesz musiał pożyczyć mu ubranie – dodał i siadł spokojnie na sofie.  
Malfoy, opasany kocem wokół bioder, stał ze spuszczoną głową. Nie trząsł się przynajmniej, co Potter uznał za dobry znak. Skinął na niego i zaprowadził do swojego pokoju. Wskazał szafę i nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi – opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Schodząc na dół, słyszał podniesione głosy. Wiedział, że nie ujdzie mu to płazem, ale najgorsze, że nie potrafił logicznie wytłumaczyć dlaczego przyprowadził Draco akurat tutaj.  
\- Harry, podejdź bliżej – mruknął Black. – Rozumiem, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłeś? – zapytał spokojnie.  
Ten spokój nie podobał się wcale chłopcu z blizną, ale skinął głową.  
\- Możesz powiedzieć, co się stało? – poprosił Lupin i nalał sobie herbaty z parującego czajniczka.  
I Harry opowiedział, zarówno o kłótni Hermiony i Rona, jak i Lucjuszu, który ewidentnie poszukiwał syna. Dodał też, że Draco nie wie, gdzie się znajduje, ale wyraz twarzy Syriusza nie zmienił się ani razu.  
\- Harry, nie jesteśmy na ciebie źli – zaczął Lupin, ale Syriusz uciszył go machnięciem ręki.  
Do salonu wszedł mocno zdenerwowany Snape. Czarne włosy, które zazwyczaj przylegały mocno do jego czaszki, były potargane.  
\- Młody Malfoy zniknął – zaczął od progu.  
\- Wiem, mamy go – odparł Black.  
\- Ale jak…? – zająknął się Mistrz Eliksirów i dopiero teraz spojrzał na Pottera.  
Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu i przysiadł się do Lupina.  
\- Teraz zajmujesz się porywaniem dzieci? – mruknął. –To nie przystoi Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył.  
\- Daj mu spokój, Draco sam zwiał ojcu – westchnął Syriusz.  
\- Lucjusz chciał, żeby jego syn zabił dziś Dumbledora – zaczął Snape.  
Severus spojrzał niepewnie na zebranych, a następnie w stronę drzwi. Nasłuchiwał chwilę, aż wreszcie zerwał się na równe nogi i, ku zdumieniu obecnych, zniknął. Do salonu wszedł Draco Malfoy, ubrany w szaty Pottera przedstawiał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Ubranie było zbyt duże i szerokie na filigranowego blondyna, ale przynajmniej chorobliwa bladość zaczęła znikać z jego twarzy.  
\- Siadaj – zaprosił go do stolika Lupin. – Rozumiem, że Syriusz już wie, jaki jest powód twojej nagłej wizyty – dodał.  
Malfoy milczał, ale ostrożnie podszedł do wskazanego miejsca i usiadł tuż na rogu fotela. Wyprostował się i wydawać się mogło, że odrobinę uspokoił, choć pewna nerwowość w jego ruchach nie znikła.  
\- Zostaniecie dziś tutaj – powiedział Syriusz. – Musimy ustalić, co robić dalej.  
Draco obrócił się lekko i popatrzył na Pottera. Harry wzdrygnął się delikatnie i wypił kilka łyków herbaty.  
\- Może od razu powiem wam, dlaczego tu jestem – zaczął Malfoy nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem.  
Syriusz spojrzał na niego z lekką kpiną i skinął głową, by kontynuował. Wskazówki zegara przesuwały się szybko z każdym słowem Malfoya. Draco opowiedział o planach zostania Śmierciożercą i próbą, przed jaką go postawiano, a której nie sprostał. O ucieczce i przypadkowym spotkaniu z Potterem. Co chwila patrzył na mężczyzn, jakby sprawdzał, czy mu wierzą, ale żaden nie przerwał chłopcu ani razu.  
\- Wierzycie mi? – zapytał cicho, gdy opowieść dobiegła końca.  
\- Nie – odparł Syriusz.  
Blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Gdybyśmy uwierzyli ci od razu, bylibyśmy idiotami – mruknął Lupin gwoli wyjaśnienia i spojrzał wilkiem w stronę Blacka. – Poza tym pozostaje jeszcze kwestia tego, że równie dobrze Lucjusz mógł to zaplanować – dodał i kątem oka ujrzał, jak Syriusz kiwa głową.  
\- Więc co będzie dalej? – zapytał ponownie Malfoy.  
\- Zostaniecie dziś tutaj – powtórzył Black. – Nie możemy decydować sami – urwał. – Poza tym ktoś musi cię przesłuchać – dodał po chwili zastanowienia.


	2. Kilka słów w kilka dni

Harry zerkał niepewnie w stronę drzwi. Z salonu wyproszono go już ponad pół godziny temu, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Tonks, która zjawiła się już przed kilkoma godzinami, milczała podobnie jak reszta Zakonu, a on przecież, jako pełnoprawny członek organizacji, powinien chyba orientować się, co się dzieje.  
Zazgrzytał zębami ze zdenerwowania i nie mogąc się skupić na książce, którą trzymał przed sobą, powędrował myślami do Malfoya. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że Draco starał się współpracować i Harry nie miał mu nic do zarzucenia. Jednak pierwszy szok minął i Potter coraz bardziej nieufnie spoglądał w stronę okien, jakby spodziewał się inwazji Śmierciożerców.  
Położył się na łóżku i zaplótł ręce nad głową, żeby się odprężyć. Wszystkie informacje, które zgromadził o Malfoyu przez te lata atakowały go z każdej strony. Od samego początku uważał blondyna za bezwzględnego paniczyka, który jest tak zapatrzony w siebie, że umyka mu wszystko, co dalsze niż czubek nosa. Nie mógł nie przyznać, że początek ich znajomości nie wypadł najlepiej, ale to też zwalił na Dracona, który nie zniżył się do zadawania z biedniejszymi od siebie. Do tego te jego „czysto krwiste" poglądy…  
Czerwień niesamowicie kontrastuje z jego skórą – pomyślał Harry, przypominając sobie scenę w salonie. Ma takie umięśnione ciało… ciekawe, czy ćwiczy.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym myślisz, ale przestań – powiedział ktoś tuż obok niego.  
Przerażony Potter spadł z łóżka i sięgnął po różdżkę, która jak zwykle przyczepiona była do paska jego spodni.  
\- Spokojnie, to tylko ja – zaśmiała się Tonks i pomogła mu wstać.  
\- Prosiłem, żebyś się nie skradała – mruknął obrażony.  
Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, czym zirytowała młodego czarodzieja.  
\- Harry, cztery razy pukałam zanim weszłam – powiedziała, gdy opanowała kolejne spazmy. – Nie wiem, czy jest ładna, ale oby była ciebie warta – dodała po chwili, a widząc zaskoczoną minę Harry'ego, parsknęła. – Byłeś tak rozmarzony, że nawet Hardodziób dałby radę się koło ciebie przekraść.  
Potter przemilczał komentarz i podążył za przyjaciółką, która próbowała się nie roześmiać kolejny raz.  
\- Nie myślałem o żadnej dziewczynie – wyszeptał do niej na schodach, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo.  
\- Nikomu nie powiem – droczyła się.  
Harry pozwolił się poprowadzić Tonks do jadalni. Wszyscy już czekali, a dania parowały na stole. Malfoy znów wyglądał żałośnie, ale Potter postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Wszedł pewnie do środka i skłoniwszy się Moody'emu, usiadł koło Blacka. Miał nadzieję, że Syriusz wyjaśni mu całe zamieszanie wokół Draco , ale mężczyzna prowadził właśnie ożywioną dyskusję z Lupinem o partii szachów, którą im dziś przerwano w bardzo nieokrzesany sposób.  
Od dobrych kilku minut próbowali sobie przypomnieć, gdzie stały kolejne pionki, aż w końcu odpuścili i zajęli się na dobre jedzeniem. Potter widział, jak Malfoy niepewnie zerka w jego stronę, ale nie dał się sprowokować.  
Nigdy nie wiadomo, o co mu chodzi – pomyślał, ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie przerażenie w oczach blondyna, gdy uciekali z księgarni.  
Po kolacji Syriusz przywołał do siebie Harry'ego. Młody czarodziej zamierzał zadać mu właśnie jedno z tysiąca pytań, które ułożył sobie wcześniej, ale Black uprzedził go.  
\- Po pierwsze, dalej nie wiemy, jak traktować Malfoya – zaczął. – Jego ojciec to naprawdę szczwany lis i wolałbym nie podejmować pochopnych decyzji. Po drugie, Draco śpi naprzeciwko ciebie i choć nie chcę, żebyś go szpiegował, to mam nadzieję, że przypilnujesz chłopaka przez te kilka dni, które tu zostanie.  
\- Jak mam go traktować? – zapytał niepewnie Harry.  
\- Po staremu – odparł od razu Black. – Jest naszym gościem.  
Harry parsknął i pomyślał, że skoro Malfoy jest ich gościem, to już nic nie będzie po staremu.

Kilka następnych dni upłynęło bezproblemowo. Draco nie mówił prawie wcale, chyba że bezpośrednio zapytany, a i Potterowi nie zawracał głowy. O dziwo, większość czasu spędzał z Lupinem, który chyba puścił w niepamięć incydent ze szkoły i grywał z blondynem w szachy, od czasu do czasu podziwiając inteligencję chłopca i doskonałe wyczucie sytuacji. Harry dużo przebywał w towarzystwie Blacka i Snape'a, który teleportował się tylko do sypialni Blacka, co ten za każdym razem obśmiewał i złośliwie komentował. Mistrz Eliksirów na razie wolał nie ryzykować spotkania z młodym Malfoyem.  
Właściwie Harry spotykał Draco tylko na posiłkach. Siedzieli wtedy naprzeciwko siebie, a brunet czuł na sobie wzrok Malfoya. Nigdy jednak nie zdobył się na to, by odpowiedzieć tym samym. Zresztą nie sądził, by chłopak oczekiwał od niego choć cienia kulturalnej rozmowy, biorąc pod uwagę zajścia w Hogwarcie, a pod dachem wuja nie zamierzał się wykłócać. Trwali więc w ciszy, która zdawała się nie przeszkadzać żadnej ze stron.  
Harry wszedł do salonu, gdy Lupin, właśnie klnąc pod nosem, odchodził od szachownicy.  
\- Skoro ty go sprowadziłeś, ty z nim graj – warknął do Harry'ego i opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Czarodziej przez chwilę stał w drzwiach niepewny, czy powinien wejść. Od razu pomyślał, że wyglądałoby to niekulturalnie, gdyby wyszedł, wiedząc, że Draco pozostanie sam. Tym bardziej, że ewidentnie zamierzał się rozłożyć na jednym z foteli i skorzystać z biblioteczki Syriusza. Westchnął ciut za głośno i nie patrząc na blondyna, przestąpił próg. Podszedł do jednego z regałów i wyciągnął traktat o eliksirach.  
Snape mnie zabije, jeśli nie nadrobię zajęć – pomyślał i skrzywił się.  
Rozsiadł się wygodnie na ciemnozielonym fotelu i wyciągnął nogi w kierunku wiecznie palącego się ognia w kominku. Właśnie natrafił na okropnie nudny fragment o przygotowywaniu eliksiru na porost włosów, gdy poczuł, że ktoś się mu przygląda.  
\- Co czytasz? – usłyszał spokojny głos Malfoya.  
\- Nadrabiam eliksiry – odparł bez przekonania.  
Blondyn nie pytał dalej, ale sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej niezręczna. Harry próbował się skupić na czymkolwiek, tylko nie na dwóch idealnie błękitnych punktach, które od paru minut wgapiały się w niego.  
\- Czego chcesz? – warknął odrobinę agresywniej, niż zamierzał.  
Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się nieco, ale chwilę potem jego twarz przybrała ponownie spokojny wyraz.  
\- Chciałem tylko podziękować – odparł powoli, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu ból i wyszedł, nim oniemiały Harry mógł zareagować.  
Potter zerwał się na równe nogi, spychając zakurzone tomiszcze na podłogę i wybiegł z salonu. Na schodach omal nie potrącił zaskoczonego Lupina, ale nie zatrzymał się nawet po to, by przeprosić. Kiedy znalazł się w końcu przed drzwiami pokoju, zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy zapukać.  
W końcu to mój dom.  
Potter, zrób coś w końcu dobrze – pomyślał niemal od razu.  
Powoli podniósł dłoń i zacisnąwszy ją w pięść, zapukał. Ciche „proszę" odpowiedziało gdzieś z wewnątrz i Harry wszedł do środka.  
Malfoy leżał na łóżku, ściskając w dłoniach sygnet ojca. Spojrzał niepewnie na bruneta i Harry zauważył, że zadrżał nieznacznie.  
\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to nie twoja wina – zaczął kulawo Potter, nie wiedząc nawet dokładnie, co chce powiedzieć. – Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się ciebie w moim domu i nie potrafię…  
Urwał.  
\- Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy – zaczął po chwili ponownie. – Nie wiem, co się zmieniło, a co nie.. – znów zabrakło mu słów.  
Milczeli obaj, aż w końcu Draco podniósł się i usiadł.  
\- Potter? – zapytał odrobinkę niższym głosem.  
\- Malfoy? – odparł zaskoczony Harry.  
Draco roześmiał się, widząc zaskoczoną minę bruneta. Potter po chwili dołączył do niego, mając nadzieję, że faktycznie dobrze odebrał sytuację.


	3. Zmiany

**betowała Masquerade :* mój Mistrz Eliksirów :* której bardzo, bardzo dziękuję :***  
 **korekta po - Dzwoneczek :***

* * *

Potter obudził, gdy tylko słońce oświetliło pokój i przeciągnął na łóżku. Krótka koszulka podciągnęła się odrobinkę za wysoko, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Ziewnął kilka razy i sięgnął po okulary. Obraz nareszcie odzyskał ostrość, więc chłopak wstał. Ubrał się w zaledwie kilka minut i z pewną dozą niepewności zszedł na dół.  
Wczoraj wieczorem rozmawiali z Draco dość długo, ale dalej nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Ta nagła zmiana w Malfoyu zaskoczyła go i zdezorientowała. Wkroczył więc do jadalni z dość mieszanymi uczuciami.  
\- Witam panów – przywitał się z obecnymi przy stole, Syriusz spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
Jak zwykle przyszedł jako ostatni i usiadł naprzeciwko Malfoya. Sięgnął po chleb i rozpoczął przyrządzanie kanapek.  
Śniadanie odbyło się w ciszy, którą od czasu do czasu naruszał tylko dźwięk talerzy czy szklanek. Malfoy spoglądał na niego kilkakrotnie, ale nie podjął rozmowy, więc Potter też milczał, wgapiając się w Draco co chwilę.

\- O czym wczoraj rozmawialiście? – zapytał Syriusz.  
Kilka minut wcześniej ojciec chrzestny poprosił go na słówko do gabinetu. Siedzieli teraz naprzeciw siebie. Black bawił się szklanką z ciemnobrązowym płynem, a Potter skrawkiem szaty.  
\- O wszystkim i o niczym – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.  
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiacie – poprosił Black i przyjrzał się Potterowi uważnie. – Nie cierpisz go? – zapytał spokojnie.  
Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- To nie tak. To znaczy tak – motał się. – Trochę się zmieniło… chyba… - urwał niepewnie.  
Syriusz pociągnął ze szklaneczki, a kostki lodu obiły się o jej brzegi nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Nic się nie zmieniło, Harry – mruknął. – Miej go na oku.

Draco jak zwykle grał z Lupinem w szachy. Gdy po raz piąty szepnął „szach", wilkołak zacisnął mocno pięści i wstał bez słowa.  
\- Robisz się agresywny – mruknął Black, widząc, jak jego przyjaciel opuszcza salon.  
Nie odpowiedział jednak na ewidentną zaczepkę i ukrył się w swoim pokoju. Draco zaczął składać szachownicę z dość niecodziennym wyrazem twarzy, który zdradzał zarówno irytację jak i satysfakcję. Harry zafascynowany wpatrywał się w blondyna, aż w końcu odważył się i podszedł do niego.  
\- Z przyjemnością z tobą zagram – zaczął spokojnie.  
\- Grasz w szachy? – zapytał zaskoczony Draco.  
Potter skinął głową i usiadł naprzeciwko.  
\- Białe czy czarne? – zapytał Malfoy.  
\- Bez różnicy – odparł Harry.  
Black oderwał się od czytanej książki i przyglądał im się przez kilka minut. W końcu jednak powrócił do przerwanej lektury, spoglądając na chłopców od czasu do czasu.  
Rozegrali kilka partii, początkowo dużo spokojniej i bardziej asekuracyjnie. Potter przegrał wszystkie. Malfoy wydawał się być niezwykle skupiony z każdym ruchem na szachownicy. Zwykły, chłodny spokój, który nosił na twarzy w Hogwarcie powrócił na dobre i znikał tylko wtedy, gdy Harry pukał w stolik palcami lewej ręki.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać? – zaczął Malfoy.  
Potter zwinął dłoń w pięść i położył na kolanach.  
\- Na pewno wiesz, jak się w to gra? – znów odezwał się Draco.  
\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz – wyrwało się Harry'emu.  
Syriusz podniósł znów głowę znad książki, zwabiony irytacją Pottera. Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zaszachował go po raz piąty podczas tej partii.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Potter nieprzyjemnym głosem.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Draco i zmarszczył brwi.  
Potter uśmiechnął się nieprzyjaźnie i wyprowadził gońca z oblężenia, zbijając królową Malfoya.  
\- Szach i mat – mruknął.  
Draco spoglądał zaskoczony w biało czarny blat.  
\- To niemożliwe – wyszeptał.  
Potter odczekał chwilę, aby Malfoy przemyślał kolejne możliwości, ale każda z nich prowadziła do jednego – wygranej przeciwnika. Usłyszał, jak chłopak wypluwa z siebie stek przekleństw i wstaje.  
\- Gratuluję – powiedział Draco i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.  
Harry zawahał się, ale ujął prawicę przeciwnika.  
\- Tak, to był naprawdę dobry pojedynek – odrzekł Potter.  
Ciepło dłoni Malfoya było zaskakujące i bardzo przyjemne, a uścisk pewny i silny, choć szczupły Ślizgon nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia.

Wieczorem obaj zostali wyproszeni z salonu. Syriusz posłał oczko Harry'emu, więc zapewne miał nadzieję, że młody Potter dopilnuje Malfoya. Obaj ze spuszczonymi głowami powędrowali na piętro. Potter zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do swojego pokoju i niepewnie nacisnął klamkę.  
\- Chcesz wejść? – zapytał Malfoya.  
Zdenerwowany przestępował z nogi na nogę. Usłyszał, jak Draco wciąga mocniej powietrze do płuc.  
\- Jasne – padła odpowiedź.  
Po kilku minutach siedzieli na podłodze pokoju Pottera i wpatrywali się w siebie. Żaden nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a cisza ciążyła bardziej z każdą chwilą. Draco coraz częściej poprawiał zbyt duże szaty, które wisiały na nim i wyglądały wprost fatalnie. Blada twarz wyrażała wyłącznie napięcie i zdenerwowanie i Potter pomyślał, że musi wyglądać podobnie.  
\- Więc, Malfoy… - odchrząknął Harry, w duchu wymyślając się za głupi pomysł zaproszenia blondyna do środka.  
O co zapytać swojego największego wroga, który na dodatek znajduje się w jakimś dziwnym dołku? Wpatrywał się usilnie w Malfoya, mając nadzieję, że może wyraz twarzy chłopaka zdradzi mu, co czuje albo myśli. Ta jednak jak zwykle była niezapisaną kartą, przez którą przebiegały tysiące różnych uczuć, jednak żadne nie pozostawało tam na dłużej.  
Harry przypomniał sobie wyraz oczu Lucjusza Malfoya i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.  
\- Potter… - urwał Draco. – Chyba będzie lepiej, jak sobie pójdę.  
Harry nie powstrzymał go, czując się tak samo niekomfortowo jak Malfoy. Był mu nawet wdzięczny, że sam postanowił nie przedłużać krępującej sytuacji. Draco przesunął dłonią po ramieniu Harrego i zamarł w pół ruchu. Kolejna chwila ciszy była tylko bardziej krępująca. Potter westchnął z ulgą, gdy drzwi za blondynem zamknęły się i oparł się wygodniej o brzeg łóżka.  
Pół godziny później zaproszono ich z powrotem na dół i Harry mógł w końcu przywitać się z Dumbledorem. Dyrektor wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok młodego czarodzieja. Wyciągnął do przodu ramiona, jakby chciał go objąć, ale zamiast tego wskazał mu miejsce po swojej prawicy.  
\- Dyrektorze – skinął głową Draco.  
Mężczyzna odpowiedział mu tym samym i dał znak Lupinowi, by kontynuował najwyraźniej wcześniej przerwaną dyskusję.  
\- Malfoy nie może tu zostać, nasz wywiad – urwał, gdy dał odpowiedni nacisk na ostatnie słowo – donosi, że Lucjusz wciąż poszukuje syna…  
Harry patrzył prosto w oczy Malfoya, który ponownie zdradzał oznaki nerwicy. Dolna warga drżała mu nieznacznie, a twarz straciła spokojny wyraz. Potter zauważył, jak chłopak zbladł, kiedy wymieniono imię jego własnego ojca i chyba po raz pierwszy zaczął żałować młodego Malfoya.  
-… Draco nie może tu zostać, ale nie możemy też zostawić go bez opieki na pastwę samemu sobie – ciągnął dalej Lupin. – Harry, stąd też propozycja Minerwy, żeby przenieść was obu do Gryfindoru. Hogwart jest bezpieczny, aportacja jest niemożliwa, a my możemy mieć was tam na oku – dodał.  
\- Uważam to za bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedział Malfoy, widząc, że Lupin czeka na jego reakcję.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wilkołaka.  
\- Wiem, że nie dogadywaliście się z Malfoyem – zaczął Syriusz. – On musi się wciąż ukrywać, nie wiemy, kto w Slytherinie nosi lub zamierza nosić czarny znak. Jeśli się zgodzisz, Draco zamieszka z tobą – dodał z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.  
\- Ukrywanie w Gryfindorze? – parsknął Potter. – To niemożliwe. Nie mamy pojedynczych sypialni, a podejrzewam, że Ron zauważy obecność ulubionego Ślizgona u siebie – zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Może Pokój Życzeń? – zgłosił sugestię.  
\- Rozważaliśmy to, ale Malfoy jest teraz pewnie najpopularniejszym życzeniem u Śmierciożerców, a podejrzewamy, że w Hogwarcie kilku uczniów ma poważne powiązania z nimi – odparł Lupin, a Potter kątem oka dostrzegł, że Draco kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową.  
Dumbledore odchrząknął i wstał.  
\- Od jutra stajesz się prefektem Gryfindoru, Harry – powiedział tubalnym głosem. – Minerwa przygotowała już wszystko i przeniosła nawet twoje rzeczy do osobnej sypialni.  
\- Czyli jednak nie potrzebujecie mojej zgody? – zapytał niepewnie chłopak, zszokowany zmianami, jakie wprowadzono za jego plecami.  
\- Oczywiście, że potrzebujemy. Więc?  
Potter spojrzał ostrożnie na Ślizgona. Malfoy wbił wzrok w stół i nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie chrapiesz – mruknął chłopiec z blizną i poczuł, że to kolejny błąd w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni.

Blondyn siedział na łóżku w zbyt wielkiej szacie i spodniach. Słońce już dawno poddało się w walce o dominację i całkowite ciemności spowiły świat. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest i był sam. Nie, nie sam – poprawił się w myślach, jednak to wcale nie przyniosło oczekiwanej ulgi.  
Spojrzał na sygnet w kształcie smoka, który połyka własny ogon. Wiedział, że to coś oznacza, ale nie miał pojęcia, co. Coś też mówiło mu, że nie powinien go ściągać…


	4. Współlokator

Potter, zdenerwowany, miętolił w dłoniach kawałek szaty. Był środek nocy, ale nie mógł zasnąć na samą myśl, że już za parę godzin znajdzie się w Gryfindorze. Zazwyczaj w dormitorium czuł się jak w domu, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zmiany, jakie zaszły tego wieczoru, zweryfikują ten pogląd.  
Nie martwiło go co prawda samo mieszkanie z Malfoyem, ale w ciągu tych kilku dni w siedzibie Zakonu odkrył, że gdy nie mieszają się ze Ślizgonem błotem, nie mają o czym rozmawiać. Potter najnormalniej w świecie obawiał się ciszy, która nieprzyjemnie wypełniała pustkę pomiędzy nimi. Nie wiedział, jak będzie wyglądać kolejny miesiąc, podczas którego przymusowo zostali współlokatorami, ale pocieszał się, że trzydzieści dni to niewiele, a większość czasu spędzał będzie na normalnych zajęciach. Zaledwie kilka godzin temu nakreślili plan działania i ochrony dla nich obu, a Dumbledore zapewnił, że dokładnie sprawdzi pokój i zamieści kilka dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych.  
Potter chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, czy Malfoy nie jest dla nich ważniejszy niż on sam. W końcu mieszkał w niechronionym dormitorium z czterema osobami, ale szybko odgonił od siebie podobne myśli.  
Harry założył okulary i sięgnął ręką po różdżkę. Ukojenie przyszło niemal od razu.

Przemycenie Dracona do sypialni prefektów nie było trudne. Peleryna spisała się idealnie do tego celu i choć musiał ujawnić jej istnienie, wiedział, że zrobił to w dobrej wierze. Kiedy w końcu po tysiącach słów gratulacji wypowiedzianych przez resztę prefektów wszedł do pokoju, Draco siedział na jednym z dwóch łóżek i czytał książkę. Odłożył ją jednak natychmiast, gdy Potter zaczął się rozpakowywać.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać – zaczął Malfoy.  
Harry zesztywniał i powoli wyprostował się znad torby wypełnionej książkami z domu Blacka. – Nie musisz ze mną rozmawiać, rozumiem, że nie jest to dla ciebie żadna przyjemność – ciągnął dalej blondyn.  
\- To nie tak – mruknął Harry.  
\- Nie przerywaj – zganił go Draco. – Zbierałem się na to od dobrych kilku dni, więc nie przerywaj. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Postaram się nie przeszkadzać. Nie mogę chodzić na zajęcia, nawet wychodzić z tego pokoju, ale prócz tych bezsensów Hogwart to faktycznie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w Anglii i będę musiał tu na razie zostać. Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się niekomfortowo w moim towarzystwie, ale nie potrafię zmienić tego, co było… - urwał.  
Wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu i czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Ściągnięte rysy twarzy najlepiej świadczyły o zburzonym spokoju, który Malfoy budował latami.  
\- Chrapiesz? – zapytał Potter.  
\- Co? – blondyn nie zrozumiał.  
\- Pytałem, czy chrapiesz. Jeśli nie, myślę, że się dogadamy – dodał zaskoczony własnymi słowami.  
I co jeszcze bardziej dziwne – sam zaczynał w to wierzyć.

Przez kilka pierwszych dni widywali się tylko wieczorami, gdy Harry wracał na noc do pokoju, a Draco jeszcze nie spał. Witali się skinieniem głowy i powracali do własnego życia. Potter kąpał się i odrabiał lekcje, a Malfoy czytał.  
O dziwo, wytłumaczenie nagłego zniknięcia z Pokątnej nie było najtrudniejsze. Gorzej przyszło mu udobruchanie Hermiony, która nie dostała żadnej informacji od niego przez następny tydzień i zamierzała wszcząć poważne dochodzenie. Harry nie wspomniał im o powodach, dla których został najmłodszych prefektem ani o tym, kto mieszka razem z nim – to był jedyny warunek, jaki postawił Dumbledore'owi i dyrektor zdawał się rozumieć, że dla przyjaciół Pottera byłby to dość duży szok.  
Sam nie ufał Malfoyowi i choć nie przyznałby się do tego otwarcie – sypiał z różdżką pod poduszką. Draco odmówił oddania własnej i wydało się to być zrozumiałe, dopóki Harry nie zamieszkał z nim i nie przypomniał sobie wszystkich gróźb, które płynęły w jego stronę przez ostatnie pięć lat.  
Jak co wieczór wszedł do pokoju i zamknął zaraz za sobą drzwi. Pierwszy raz wrócił wcześniej, bo Snape w końcu nie zdążył mu dać szlabanu, choć Potter wcale nie twierdził, że Mistrz Eliksirów się nie starał. Westchnął z rezygnacją i wyjął pergaminy, na których zanotował pracę domową. Odrobinę poirytowany zdał sobie sprawę, że aby zostać aurorem, takich jak on musiałoby by być trzech, a wcale nie zamierzał się rozdrabniać. Nie pierwszy raz zadał sobie pytanie, co zrobiła Tonks i najważniejsze – jak to zrobiła.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk prysznica i wygwizdywana melodyjka, której nie znał. Zanim zdążył zareagować do pokoju wtargnął Malfoy owinięty jedynie wokół bioder krótkim ręcznikiem. Blada skóra wyglądała nieziemsko na tle przygaszonego światła.  
Niesamowite – pomyślał Potter, ale zaraz potem irytacja wzięła nad nim władzę.  
\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek coś jesz? – zapytał, może trochę zbyt ostro.  
Malfoy zniknął szybko w łazience, by po chwili pojawić się w szkolnej szacie. Przytrzymywał jej rąbek, by nie potknąć się o za długi koniec.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – odparował pytaniem.  
\- Jesteś taki chudy – mruknął Potter, trochę bardziej do siebie.  
\- Taka przemiana materii – urwał Malfoy. – Podobno kobiety na to lecą – dodał bez przekonania.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś się z kimś umawiał…  
\- Bo się nie umawiałem.  
Malfoy obrócił się na pięcie i zabrał ze sobą szarą koszulkę i spodenki. Zniknął ponownie w łazience, a gdy wyszedł, Potter od razu zauważył, że coś tu nie pasuje.  
Dotąd nie przyglądał się tak bacznie Ślizgonowi. Zazwyczaj rzucali sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia na dzień dobry i na dobranoc. Teraz natomiast, gdy Draco wędrował do łóżka, Harry pomyślał, że szary to najgorszy kolor dla chłopaka. Wyglądał w nim mdło, zbyt chorobliwie blado i niewyraźnie.  
Już wiem, dlaczego zawsze ubiera się w czerń.  
Koszulka zwisała luźno na szczupłej sylwetce i nie podkreślała mięśni, które Potter zauważył tydzień temu. Zresztą te subtelne linie na ciele Malfoya sygnalizowały tylko zwinność chłopaka, a nie siłę, którą sugerują zazwyczaj. Jednak w przypadku Ślizgona nie psuło to całego wizerunku, ale nadawało mu charakter. Malfoy zawsze kojarzył się Potterowi z kotem i, widząc jak ten układa się pod kołdrą, znów o tym pomyślał.  
Napotkał zdumiony wzrok Ślizgona i zanim doczekał się nieprzyjemnego komentarza na temat własnego gapiostwa, wparował do łazienki.  
Dziś się obejdzie bez lekcji – pomyślał, gdy ciepła woda obmywała jego ciało.  
Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy przed oczami znów pojawił mu się Malfoy, w czerwonym kocu, który okrywał go od pasa w dół.  
\- Stary, wariujesz – mruknął do siebie i wody.

Obudził go krzyk, zanim zorientował się w sytuacji, sięgnął po różdżkę i z napięciem obserwował ciemność. Nie wiedział, kiedy usnął, ale był pewien, że zamknął drzwi na noc, tak jak polecił Dumbledore, więc jeśli ktoś znajduje się w środku, nie jest to przypadkiem. Dwa niewielkie okna nie wpuszczały zbyt wiele światła, ale i tak zauważył, że Malfoy miota się we własnym łóżku. Prócz ich dwóch pokój był pusty.  
Westchnął z ulgą, ale słysząc kolejny przepełniony bólem krzyk Ślizgona, spiął się w sobie. Odłożył różdżkę pod poduszkę i podszedł do łóżka Draco. Złapał chłopaka za ramię i potrząsnął nim, mając nadzieję, że ten wybudzi się z koszmaru.  
\- Draco – szepnął do niego uspokajająco.  
Blondyn przez chwilę się nie ruszał, choć mięśnie twarzy wciąż były napięte do granic wytrzymałości.  
\- Nie, ojcze – szepnął i spiął się, a kilka łez popłynęło po jego policzku.  
Potter złapał go mocniej i potrząsnął.  
\- Obudź się – krzyknął, wiedząc, że pomieszczenie wyciszyła parę dni wcześniej McGonagall.  
Malfoy otworzył oczy, wciąż z wyrazem przerażenia wymalowanym na twarzy.  
\- Harry? – zapytał ochrypniętym od krzyku głosem.  
\- Cii, to był tylko koszmar.  
Malfoy nie odezwał się. Złapał tylko Pottera za rękę i przymknął oczy.

Harry obudził się rano, a zapach pomarańczy uderzył mu do głowy. Mocniej wciągnął powietrze do płuc i odkrył, że cytrusy, pieprz i miód to wspaniała kombinacja. Próbował się poruszyć, ale coś skutecznie zablokowało mu ręce. Westchnął i ziewnął. Leżał tak kilka minut, czując przyjemne ciepło, gdy nagle doszły do niego wydarzenia zeszłej nocy. Niemal natychmiast otworzył oczy i prawie krzyknął.  
Draco Malfoy leżał na nim, przytulając się mocno do jego klatki piersiowej, a jedna z jego dłoni, zagubiona gdzieś pod koszulką Harry'ego, wysłała przyjemne mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Blondyn był parę centymetrów niższy od Pottera i idealnie mieścił się mu tuż pod brodą tak, że czupryna jasnych włosów łaskotała go w nos, a biodra stykały się ze sobą na całej powierzchni.  
Harry rozważał przez chwilę czy nie spanikować, ale musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że było mu wygodnie.  
Gdyby to tylko nie był Malfoy – przemknęło mu przez myśl i uśmiechnął się nawet.  
Malfoy poruszył ręką i Harry poczuł napięcie własnych mięśni. Pod własnymi palcami czuł delikatną fakturę skóry blondyna, który nie był nawet ciężki.  
On chyba faktycznie nie je.  
Nie wiedział, jak wybrnąć z niezręcznej sytuacji, pozostało mu tylko obudzić Malfoya i czekać na jego reakcję – w końcu ewidentnie leżeli w jego łóżku i blondyn miał pewne prawo się wściec.  
\- Draco – szepnął mu do ucha.  
Blondyn poruszył się nieznacznie i wywołał bardzo pożądane/niepożądane tarcie w okolicy bioder.  
\- Draco, obudź się – mruknął odrobinę głośniej Potter, mając nadzieję, że Malfoy przestanie się wiercić.  
\- Harry? – usłyszał zaskoczony głos i przygotował się na najgorsze.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
\- Możesz ze mnie zejść? – zapytał z nadzieją Potter.  
\- Jasne, już – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
Poczuł, jak ten niewielki ciężar znika z jego klatki piersiowej, a zimne powietrze niemal od razu owiało skórę.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął Harry, schodząc z łóżka.  
Doskonale wiedział, że czerwieni się teraz wściekle i nie miał ochoty pokazywać tego Malfoyowi. Odwrócił się do niego tyłem i podszedł do szafy.  
\- Nic się nie stało – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i po raz kolejny w ciągu dwóch tygodni zadał sobie pytanie, jak bardzo zmienił się Ślizgon.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? – zapytał Snape, gdy Harry wszedł do jego gabinetu jak każdego popołudnia.  
\- Nie rozmawiamy – odburknął Potter.  
Mistrz Eliksirów pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i oparł się wygodniej na fotelu obitym ciemnozielonym suknem.  
\- Jak skomentował to, że zostawiliśmy mu różdżkę – podjął ponownie.  
\- Nie skomentował – odpowiedział od razu Potter. – Ja za to z chęcią to z tobą omówię – zaczął głosem opływającym w sarkazm.  
\- Niekoniecznie. Zawsze mogę zapytać, jak się spało – odparł złowrogo Snape.  
Potterowi odebrało mowę. Patrzył na czarnowłosego, czekając na jego kolejny ruch i myślał tylko o tym, jak bardzo niecierpi tego człowieka.  
\- Pamiętaj, że jest twoim gościem, Harry. Ale nie przesadzaj z gościnnością – dodał na zakończenie i Potter nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma to zinterpretować.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, niemal natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę. Popatrzył na zaskoczonego Malfoya, ale zamiast odpowiedzi z ust wyrwało mu się zbyt głośne westchnienie.  
Co chciałem osiągnąć? – zapytał sam siebie.  
Przecież nie wiedział nawet, jakie zaklęcie nałożono na ten pokój. Wyczuwał magię, która pulsowała na każdym centymetrze pomieszczenia, ale żadne ze słów, które przychodziły mu na myśl, nie mogły odkryć użytej klątwy.  
Spytam jutro Hermiony – pomyślał i zanim Draco zdążył zapytać, zniknął w drzwiach łazienki.


	5. Mieszkamy razem od ponad tygodnia

Kolejnych kilka dni upłynęło w niemal całkowitej ciszy. Nie wracali do tego incydentu, Malfoy nie miał już koszmarów – a przynajmniej Potter nie obudził się ani razu. Harry jak zwykle ślęczał nad traktatami o eliksirach, oczy piekły go niemiłosiernie, ale Snape zapowiedział, że nie przepuści nikomu macerowania świstoszpulek, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiał się z tym pogodzić i zabrać do roboty. Od czasu do czasu poprawiał spadające na twarz włosy i z irytacją ciągnął za niesforne kosmyki, które wciąż opierały się jego dłoniom.  
Malfoy natomiast przeglądał jeden z albumów podesłanych przez Dumbledora. Portery kolejnych postaci wychodziły z kart i przedstawiały się mniej lub bardziej uprzejmie. Blondyn nie zatrzymał się dłużej na żadnej z nich i mruczał coś cały czas pod nosem.  
Nagle ktoś pociągnął za klamkę do ich pokoju. Zaniepokojony Malfoy schował się pod kołdrę i naciągnął ją aż po same uszy. Potter roześmiałby się zapewne, gdyby nie to, że miał ochotę zrobić dokładnie to samo. Ze zdenerwowania przyspieszył mu oddech i nie mógł zebrać myśli. Klamka znów się poruszyła – tym razem przy akompaniamencie pisku i złorzeczenia.  
\- Harry, dlaczego się zamykasz? – rozpoznał głos Hermiony i nawet odrobinę mu ulżyło.  
Nie wiedział, co prawda, co dziewczyna robi w męskiej części dormitorium, ale najwyraźniej musiało być to coś ważnego, bo rzadko łamała regulamin.  
\- Otworzysz? – odezwała się, a Potter z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie wie, co zrobić.  
Malfoy wyskoczył z łóżka i mruknął coś pod nosem, machając różdżką. Kołdra natychmiast pokryła cały mebel tak, że wyglądał na nieużywany. Harry oprzytomniał nieco dopiero, gdy usłyszał szczęk drzwi łazienki. Wstał powoli i sięgnął do klamki. Do pokoju natychmiast wpadła Hermiona z zaczerwienioną twarzą i popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Dłużej się nie dało? – warknęła. – To sypialnia prefektów… Jak myślisz, ilu właśnie zakłada się, czy ze sobą sypiamy? – dodała zdenerwowana.  
\- Ja…  
\- Nie tłumacz się – ucięła.  
Przysiadła na łóżku Dracona i dokładnie obejrzała pokój.  
\- Nie dziwię się, że nie mogłam cię dobudzić – zaczęła. – Eliksiry… - dodała pewnym tonem i oparła się o ścianę.  
Harry stał wciąż na środku oniemiały. W końcu wskoczył na własne łóżko i siląc się na spokojny ton zapytał.  
\- Co spowodowało twoje nagłe wtargnięcie?  
Dziewczyna prychnęła i spojrzała na niego spode łba.  
\- Urodziny Rona. Za dwa dni.  
\- Och… - wyrwało się Harry'emu.  
\- Wiedziałam, że zapomniałeś – powiedziała kwaśno. – Jutro wybieram się do Hogsmeade – mruknęła i zanim Harry zdążył wtrącić, dodała:  
– Wiem, że opuścimy lekcje, ale ja też zapomniałam.  
Potter parsknął.  
\- Nie masz pamięci absolutnej, Herm.  
\- Nie obrażaj mnie – zagroziła, ale chłopak usłyszał wesołe nutki w jej głosie.  
Rozmawiali chwilę o tym, co mogliby kupić Ronowi, ale Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby chłopak ucieszył się z kilkutomowej Historii Magii, którą proponowała. W końcu postanowili po prostu przejrzeć sklepy i dopiero zdecydować.  
Nie wejdziemy do żadnej księgarni – obiecał sobie Potter w myślach, wypuszczając Granger z pokoju.  
Po czym spokojnie wrócił do przerwanej lektury. Kilka minut później jednak poczuł się nieswojo i rozglądnął dookoła.  
\- Cholera – wymknęło się mu z ust, gdy pukał do drzwi łazienki. – Możesz już wyjść – powiedział głośno.  
Wściekły Malfoy stanął w progu i zmierzył go niechętnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie mogłeś jej spławić wcześniej – warknął.  
Potter cofnął się kilka kroków pod naporem złości Dracona. Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zdezorientowany.  
\- Siedziałem tam ponad godzinę – dodał tonem wyjaśnienia Malfoy i minął Harrego.  
\- Zapomniałem o tobie – mruknął brunet.  
Twarz Draco zmieniła się niemal natychmiast. Złość ustąpiła całkiem nieznanemu uczuciu, którego Harry nie potrafił nazwać. Malfoy odrobinę zbladł i jego błękitne oczy straciły blask, który jeszcze chwilę temu rozjaśniał mu twarz.  
\- Mieszkamy razem od ponad tygodnia, a ty o mnie zapomniałeś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Harry poczuł się głupio i zamierzał sprostować, ale na widok łez zbierających się w oczach Malfoya zamilkł. Blondyn odwrócił się do niego tyłem i poszedł do zaścielonego łóżka. Podniósł narzutę i od razu położył się, przykrywając po same uszy.

Potter dużo myślał tej nocy. Miał co przemyśleć, a wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu zasnąć, więc i tak został pozbawiony wyboru. Czuł się zażenowany własnym zachowaniem – Black przecież wspomniał mu, że powinien traktować Malfoya jako gościa, może i nie za bardzo pożądanego, ale jednak.  
Ślizgon był w ciężkiej sytuacji. Potter nie zdawał sobie do tej pory z tego sprawy. Mieszkał na waleta u swojego naczelnego wroga, zdany tylko na jego łaskę, a przecież Harry doskonale pamiętał arystokratyczną dumę Draco.  
Skrzywił się na samą myśl.  
Do tego ścigał go własny ojciec, który najprawdopodobniej przy pierwszym lepszym przypadkowym spotkaniu nie będzie do niego pokojowo nastawiony.  
Harry zadrżał na samo wspomnienie wzroku Lucjusza i zakopał się głębiej w pościeli.  
Jednak najwyraźniej młody Malfoy odrobinę się zmienił. Może tylko Potter poznał tę drugą stronę, której nie dostrzegał na szkolnym korytarzu? To wszystko było takie trudne…  
Musiał opracować jakiś plan. Krok po kroku przemyśleć wszystko i po pierwsze przestać się przejmować, że mieszka od ponad tygodnia z Draco Malfoyem.


	6. Niespodziewane

Potter wstał skoro świt, choć nie było to proste, zważywszy, że nie spał przez pół nocy, myśląc o Malfoyu.

Blondyn ocknął się o świcie i zobaczył, jak Potter wykrada się z pokoju. Nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr, żeby Gryfon nie odkrył, że już się obudził. Potter w samych bokserkach podszedł do regału z książkami i zaczął coś szeptać. Draco bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, że Harry ściągnął jeden z czarów. Już miał zaprotestować, gdy dobiegł go cichy szept.  
\- Nikt nie będzie mnie szpiegował – mruknął Potter wściekle i zaczął się ubierać.

Jestem porąbany – pomyślał Harry, gdy prześlizgiwał się przez dormitorium prefektów. – Myślę o tym nadętym dupku, a co najgorsze - mieszkam z nim i ściągam czary nałożone przez Snape'a, które służą do podglądania mnie.  
Jeszcze kilka dni temu roześmiałby się, gdyby ktoś zasugerował którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy.  
Szybko odnalazł sypialnię dziewcząt i oparł się o kamienną ścianę. Hermiona przyszła parę minut później i bez słowa złapała go za rękę. Niedługo potem znajdowali się w Hogsmeade, a dziewczyna próbowała namówić przyjaciela na zakupy w księgarni. Stanowczo odmówił i pociągnął ją w kierunku najbliższego sklepiku ze słodyczami.  
Wybranie odpowiednich strzelających i psocących fasolek zajęło im więcej czasu, niż Harry planował, ale cieszył się, że nareszcie może spędzić kilka chwil z Hermioną. Przez ostatnie dni zbyt wiele się zdarzyło i często bywał nieobecny podczas rozmów, choć przyjaciele nie wypominali mu tego. Wyjaśnił im, że mają pewne sprawy w Zakonie, o których wolałby na razie nie rozmawiać, a Ron, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał to uszanować. W końcu Hermiona krzyczała na rudzielca tylko dwie godziny, zamiast siedmiu, kiedy planowała mu coś wyjaśnić.  
Potter zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Z czego się cieszysz? – mruknęła znudzona dziewczyna i poprawiła niesforny pukiel włosów.  
\- Przypomniałem sobie twoje kłótnie z Ronem.  
\- My się nie kłócimy! – zaprotestowała.  
\- Więc jak nazwiesz tę zbyt głośną wymianę zdań, którą zazwyczaj uprawiacie bez opamiętania? – Zmarszczył brwi, czekając na odpowiedź.  
Młoda czarownica prychnęła.  
\- Jedyną-Dyskusją-Edukacyjną-Która-Dociera-Do-Wesleya…  
Potter znów się zaśmiał, ale tym razem oberwał w ramię. Wolał się dłużej nie narażać, więc wyprowadził Hermionę ze sklepu.  
\- Herm, mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczął niepewny tego, co chce powiedzieć. – Potrzebuję ubrań, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć dla kogo.  
Skrzywiła się i zamruczała coś o głupich tajemnicach.  
\- Kiedyś mi to wszystko wytłumaczysz. Zresztą ja to nie Weasley – mruknęła. – Umiem siedzieć cicho – dodała urażona.  
\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi…  
Zbyła go machnięciem ręki.  
\- Kobieta czy mężczyzna? – padło pytanie.  
\- Mężczyzna.  
\- To dobrze, bo po wczorajszym już myślałam, że ukrywasz kogoś w pokoju – zachichotała.  
Zdusił niecenzuralne słowo w ustach i uśmiechnął się do niewinnie.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz?  
\- Wszystkiego.  
Pokręciła głową i pociągnęła Harry'ego za sobą w głąb jednej z uliczek.  
Przez ponad cztery godziny wybierali koszulki, spodnie, szaty i cokolwiek mogłoby się jeszcze przydać. Hermiona była nieoceniona. Pamiętała o wszystkim i Harry nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie cofnąć słów z poprzedniego wieczoru, że nie ma pamięci absolutnej.  
Dziewczyna, tak jak obiecała, nie wypytywała, dla kogo robią zakupy. Jednak gdy Potter upierał się, żeby wszystkie ubrania były czarne ze srebrnymi lamówkami, musiała to skomentować.  
\- Czuję się, jakbyśmy wybierali ciuchy dla Snape'a – mruknęła, ale chwilę potem śmiali się z Harrym.  
Potter miał problem tylko z rozmiarem. Ślizgon był od niego dobre dziesięć centymetrów niższy i dużo węższy w ramionach i talii.  
Właściwie to cały jest taki delikatny – pomyślał Potter.  
Przez myśl przeszły mu kolejne obrazy półnagiego Draco. Każda linia mięśni wybita na bladej skórze i nawet delikatne rzadkie włoski, które zaczynały się tuż pod pępkiem, a kończyły na linii ręcznika.  
\- Hej! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Nie odpływaj.  
\- Już, już.  
Sprzedawca czekał i przyglądał się z ciekawością dziwnej parze uczniów, która ewidentnie była na wagarach.  
\- Jakieś 170 centymetrów wzrostu, bardzo szczupły – powiedział Harry i zaczął się przyglądać manekinowi, który kiwał na niego palcem.  
Stojak pochylił się i obrócił, pokazując z każdej strony atłasową piżamę w kolorze turkusowym. Odpowiednio skrojona koszula i spodnie na trzy czwarte idealnie pasowały do woskowej barwy manekina. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie na myśl o tym, że Malfoy ma dokładnie takie same oczy.  
\- I jeszcze tę piżamę – rzucił jakby od niechcenia.  
\- Nie czarną? – zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona.  
\- Nie. Ma niebieskie oczy – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia.  
Zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu, gdy zorientował się, jak mogła go zrozumieć, ale nie miał czasu sprostować.  
\- To może taką samą dla ciebie, tylko zieloną? – zapytała, patrząc uważnie na przyjaciela.  
Skinął jedynie głową, zastanawiając się, czy bardzo się rumieni. Czuł, że jego policzki są czerwone do granic możliwości, ale nie wiedział, jak nad tym zapanować.  
Cholerny Malfoy…  
Czarownica zmniejszyła ich bagaż i wręczyła Harry'emu do rąk bez słowa.  
\- Wracamy? – spytała ostrożnie.  
\- W zasadzie mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia – rzucił. – Najlepiej samemu – dodał, widząc, że dziewczyna czeka na wyjaśnienia.  
Uśmiechnęła się odrobinę wymuszonym uśmieszkiem i szybko go pożegnała, a Harry poszukał wzrokiem znanej witryny sklepowej. Godzinę później wracał do Hogwartu z bardzo cennym pudełkiem w kieszeni.

Dumbledore siedział w swoim ogromnym fotelu i skubał w zamyśleniu brodę.  
\- Nie obraża mnie, nie czesze się co chwilę i ciągle milczy – mruknął Potter. – To na pewno Draco Malfoy? – zapytał bardziej siebie niż dyrektora.  
\- Syriusz jest pewien – odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor.  
\- A skąd on może być pewien?  
\- O to się nie kłopocz – odparł Dumbledore.

Harry wszedł do pokoju i zamarł. Malfoy wycierał właśnie mokre włosy, a jeden z ręczników zwisał mu luźno z bioder. Zachodzące słońce oświetlało jego skórę i nadawało jej nieziemskich cech ulotności. Stał do Pottera tyłem i najwyraźniej nie zauważył, że współlokator już wrócił. Bose stopy zostawiały mokre ślady na podłodze, ale Draco zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Podszedł do okna, kręcąc lekko biodrami i sięgnął po ręcznik.  
Harry w końcu oprzytomniał i chrząknął. Malfoy natomiast podskoczył zaskoczony, a ręcznik, który zwisał wokół jego pasa, podejrzanie się obsunął. W ostatniej chwili przytrzymał go dłonią.  
\- Chcesz mnie przestraszyć na śmierć? – zapytał odrobinę podniesionym tonem.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął Potter i spuścił wzrok.  
\- Już coś wkładam, poczekaj – zaczął Malfoy.  
\- Nie ubieraj się – rzucił Potter i od razu zaczerwienił się, pojąwszy znaczenie własnych słów. – To znaczy, mam coś dla ciebie i chcę, żebyś to założył – wyjaśnił i wyciągnął z kieszeni zakupy, które zrobił tego dnia z Hermioną.  
Podał Malfoyowi pakunki, a ten bez słowa wszedł do łazienki. Pojawił się w kilka minut później z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach. Czarna szata wyszywana srebrnymi nićmi co prawda luźno spływała po jego ciele, jednak pasowała dużo lepiej niż ubrania Harry'ego. Malfoy wyglądał w niej wyjątkowo dobrze i Potter pochwalił się za to w myślach.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział Draco i podszedł do lustra, aby się dokładnie obejrzeć.  
\- Chciałem przeprosić za wczoraj…  
\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – przerwał swobodnie blondyn.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka minut. Harry chłonął każdy szczegół wyglądu Ślizgona. Niewysoki chłopak, wciąż boso, wyglądał bardzo przystojnie w głębokiej czerni, która doskonale podkreślała bladość jego skóry. Draco wydawał się bardzo szczęśliwy, a niebieskie oczy odzyskały blask, który Potter pamiętał z dawnych lat.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się łagodnie i jakoś dziwnie popatrzył na Pottera. Harry poczuł się nieswojo, ale jednocześnie poczuł ciepło na sercu. Nawet nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po blondynie. Draco po prostu promieniał.  
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję – szepnął blondyn i zaczął przyglądać się swoim palcom.  
Harry milczał przez chwilę zawstydzony. Jednak oprzytomniał, pamiętając, że ma jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Sięgnął do kieszeni i popatrzył na Ślizgona.  
\- Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze – powiedział niepewnie.  
Serce biło mu tak szybko, jakby uciekał przed stadem Śmierciożerców. Nigdy nie należał do najspokojniejszych, ale gdy nutka paniki zaczęła wkradać się w jego umysł, miał ochotę dać sobie w twarz.  
Malfoy spojrzał na Gryfona pytająco.  
\- Zamknij oczy – poprosił Potter, na co Draco przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie mamy po cztery lata, Harry – zachichotał blondyn.  
Lubię, gdy mówi mi po imieniu – pomyślał Potter.  
Nie zważając na dogryzki Malfoya, stanął za nim i włożył dłoń do ozdobnego pudełka. Srebrny medalion był przyjemnie chłodny, ale Potter czuł runy, które wyryte na płaskiej powierzchni pulsowały magią. Bardzo powoli rozpiął zapięcie i wsunął wisior na szyję Dracona. Z cichym kliknięciem obrączka zamknęła się, a Potter głośniej wciągnął powietrze do płuc.  
Ślizgon otworzył oczy i stanął przed lustrem. W ciągu kilku sekund jego mina z zaciekawionej i szczęśliwej zaczęła wyrażać głęboki szok. Milczał, wpatrując się w srebrnego smoka, który spoczywał teraz na jego szyi.  
\- Przepraszam – zaczął niepewnie Potter. – Miałem nadzieję, że ci się spodoba… Odtworzyłem go z pamięci… W zasadzie możemy go oddać… Jeśli chcesz… - plątał się.  
Draco jednak wpatrywał się jak zaczarowany w smoka, który odcinał się wyraźnie na czerni szaty. W końcu odwrócił się, reagując na kolejne Draco, które wyszło z ust przestraszonego Pottera.  
\- Jest cudowny – szepnął.  
Niepewnie podszedł do Harry'ego i ku zaskoczeniu ich obu, pocałował go w policzek. Odrobinę chłodne wargi blondyna musnęły zaczerwienioną skórę Pottera i wywołały bardzo przyjemne mrowienie. Gryfona niemal natychmiast owionął zapach pomarańczy, który wciągnął do płuc. Zamknął oczy i nieświadomie zbliżył się do Draco. Chwilę później pod własnymi wargami poczuł jego usta. Blondyn zamarł na moment, by nieśmiało odpowiedzieć tym samym.  
Gdyby ktoś zapytał Harry'ego, ten nie miałby pojęcia, jakim cudem wplótł dłonie we włosy Malfoya i wpił się mocniej w jego wargi. Ani dlaczego chłopak odpowiedział tym samym i uchylił lekko własne usta, wpuszczając do środka język Pottera. Po dobrych kilku minutach nieprzerwanego pocałunku, gdzie języki obu walczyły o dominację, a brunet czuł, że kręci mu się w głowie od zapachu pomarańczy i miodu, Malfoy przygryzł jego wargę prawie boleśnie i odepchnął od siebie.  
Potter zamarł w pół ruchu, zaskoczony utraconym kontaktem. Otworzył szeroko usta, a potem je zamknął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
\- Pozwól mi czasem oddychać, Harry – zamruczał Malfoy i ponownie go pocałował.  
Tym razem było trochę inaczej. Bardziej pewnie i odrobinę wolniej. Wciąż prowadzili swoistego rodzaju zapasy językami, bo żaden nie chciał się poddać, ale jednocześnie nikt się tego nie spodziewał. W końcu, gdy kompletnie zdyszani przerwali na moment, Draco popchnął Gryfona do tyłu. Harry stracił równowagę i opadł na łóżko. Próbował wstać, jednak poczuł na sobie ciało Ślizgona. Blondyn wspiął się na niego i zaczął całować po szyi. Potter, pod wpływem kontaktu rozgrzanej skóry z mokrym językiem, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z własnego podniecenia. Spodnie wydawały się ciut za ciasne, a co najgorsze - Draco przylegał do niego całym ciałem, więc mógł to poczuć. Próbował się przesunąć, jednocześnie zawstydzony i podniecony, ale Malfoy zablokował jego ruch i jakby odgadując najgorsze sny Harry'ego, oparł na nim biodra. Jęknął ponownie, czując, że nie tylko jemu podoba się sytuacja, a Draco przerwał.  
\- Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobisz – zaczął i nabrał powietrza do płuc – nie będę wiedział, czy cię nie molestuję, Potter, czy nie. – Wyrwało mu się warknięcie.  
Harry zbaraniał, zdając sobie sprawę, że do tej pory leżał nieruchomo i poddawał się całkowicie Ślizgonowi. Malfoy wydawał się odrobinę urażony i na pewno zdezorientowany, ale jak zwykle udawał, że jest wściekły i teraz patrzył na bruneta z niebezpiecznymi błyskami w oczach.  
Jest piękny, kiedy się wścieka – pomyślał Potter i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie.  
Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym, co robią i do czego to zmierza. Napięcie ostatnich dni znalazło w końcu ujście i niemal zupełnie się odprężył. Draco przyjemnie przylegał do jego ciała i masował członek Pottera każdym ruchem bioder, gdy niespokojnie się wiercił.  
Nie wiedział, jak długo tak trwali, całując się, ale gdy następny raz otworzył oczy, nie mógł rozróżnić kształtów w pokoju. Przytulił mocniej blondyna i pogładził go po rozczochranej czuprynie. Malfoy wyciągnął się wygodnie na nim i położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej Gryfona. Zdawał się wsłuchiwać w rytm uderzeń serca Pottera, które chyba planowało wyfrunąć z piersi. Harry poczuł, że robi się coraz bardziej senny. Powoli zaczął odpływać, gdy nagle Draco pstryknął go w nos.  
\- Hej – mruknął półprzytomny. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – dodał obrażony.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz zasnąć w ubraniu? – usłyszał proste pytanie. – Nie sądzę, żebym dał radę sam cię przebrać, Harry – powiedział spokojnie Malfoy.  
\- Cholera – wymknęło się z ust Pottera i nie bardzo wiedział, czego ma się owa cholera tyczyć.  
Próbował się podnieść, ale blondyn nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby z niego zejść. Trochę zdezorientowany zerknął w dół i napotkał oczy Draco. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Będziemy musieli porozmawiać – zaczął Malfoy odrobinę drżącym głosem.


	7. Rozmowy mniej lub bardziej kontrolowane

Potter spanikował. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale z jego ust wyrywały się tylko pojedyncze sylaby, które nie tworzyły zrozumiałej całości.  
\- Uspokój się – usłyszał tuż obok.  
Podparł się mocniej i próbował zepchnąć z siebie blondyna, ten jednak powstrzymał go, a nawet mocniej złapał.  
\- Przestań się rzucać – mruknął niezadowolony. – Nie zamierzam cię spetryfikować, ale jeśli będę musiał, to się nie zawaham – dodał dużo ostrzej.  
Całowałem Malfoya… Dotykałem Malfoya… Boże, obściskiwałem Malfoya…  
Ślizgon za pomocą czaru oświetlił część pokoju.  
\- ku*** – wyrwało się z ust Draco.  
Harry nigdy nie słyszał jak blondyn klnie i zdumiony odkrył, że to nawet do niego dziwnie pasuje.  
\- Będziesz miał malinkę – usłyszał tuż przy uchu.  
ku*** – zgodził się w myślach z Ślizgonem.  
\- Malfoy, zejdź ze mnie – zaczął powoli i ostrożnie.  
Usłyszał, a raczej poczuł westchnienie chłopaka na swojej skórze.  
\- To nie będzie miła rozmowa – mruknął Draco i nie przesunął się nawet o milimetr. – Co ty o sobie wiesz, Potter – zapytał retorycznie. – Ustalmy fakty: pocałowałeś mnie, ja pocałowałem ciebie, a teraz… - urwał. – No właśnie, co zrobimy teraz, Harry – podkreślił ostatnie słowo.  
\- Nie pocałowałem cię, ty pocałowałeś mnie pierwszy – zaczął Potter, zamęt w głowie powoli ustępował konkretnym myślom, ale Gryfon wciąż nie mógł się skupić.  
\- Nie, poprawka. Ja pocałowałem cię w policzek, a ty mnie w usta, lepiej? – zapytał Draco.  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Poczuł jak na jego policzki wypływa wielki czerwony rumieniec.  
\- ku*** – wypadło znowu z ust Malfoya. – Pierwszy raz całowałeś się z chłopakiem, prawda? – zapytał odrobinę spokojniej. A kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, mruknął: - Harry?  
Potter wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego i ledwo powstrzymał się przed tym, by nie zepchnąć Ślizgona z siebie. Czuł się niekomfortowo rozmawiając z nim, gdy blondyn ocierał się o niego całym ciałem.  
\- Zresztą nie odpowiadaj – mruknął Malfoy i ześlizgnął się na podłogę. – Nieważne – dodał dużo ciszej.  
Odwrócił się i podążył w stronę łazienki. Było już dobrze po północy i księżyc zaczynał powoli wschodzić. Właśnie otwierał drzwi, gdy Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Tak – powiedział wyraźnie. – I dziwnie się z tym czuję – dodał niepewnie. – I mam nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie to poza ten pokój… I… – zająknął się i nakrył twarz dłońmi.  
\- Nie przepadam za całowaniem na korytarzu, Potter – powiedział Malfoy półżartem półserio i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.  
Milczeli przez chwilę, aż w końcu Draco pochylił się w stronę Gryfona i ponownie złączył ich wargi. Potter zamarł na chwilę, ale niepewnie odpowiedział, a Malfoy westchnął cicho i powstrzymał go.  
\- Było źle? – zapytał spokojnie.  
\- Nie – mruknął zdezorientowany Potter.  
\- Chcesz pogadać? – padło kolejne pytanie ze strony Malfoya.  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Zaczął wgapiać się w swoje dłonie, które właśnie stały się niezwykle interesujące.  
\- Wiem, że chcesz powiedzieć, że nie gryziesz… - zaczął Gryfon.  
\- Nie, Potter, źle się zrozumieliśmy – urwał Malfoy. – Ja gryzę – dodał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Tylko żartowałem – sprostował niemal od razu, widząc minę Harry'ego.  
\- Jesteś gejem – Potter stwierdził bardziej, niż zapytał.  
Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Skinął tylko głową na potwierdzenie. Milczeli znowu przez chwilę. Draco zastanawiał się nad tym jak długo Potter będzie jeszcze panikować. Do tej pory sam być stuprocentowo przekonany, że Harry jest nim zainteresowany, ale teraz nie był pewien. Potter wysyłał sprzeczne sygnały; najpierw wgapiał się w niego, a potem odpychał.  
\- To nic strasznego, Harry – zaczął znów Malfoy.  
Nie bardzo wiedział jak ubrać to w słowa. Nie potrafił rozmawiać na tematy osobiste, to było zbyt trudne, zbyt intymne i zbyt obnażające. W jego rodzinie nigdy nie poruszano takich kwestii. Było to dużo poniżej ich poziomu, jak mawiała często Narcyza, więc teraz tym bardziej czuł się nienaturalnie.  
\- Wiem – mruknął Gryfon.  
\- Więc czego nie wiesz? – padło kolejne tego wieczoru pytanie.  
\- Co z tym zrobić… - urwał Potter i dalej wgapiał się w swoje dłonie.  
\- A musisz coś z tym zrobić? – Draco zniecierpliwił się trochę. – Potter, otrząśnij się.  
Malfoy chwycił Harry'ego mocno i przyciągnął do siebie. Potter zachwiał się odrobinę zaskoczony siłą z jaką zadziałał na niego Draco i próbował się wyrwać, ale blondyn wpił się boleśnie w jego usta. Masował wargi językiem dopóki brunet nie wpuścił go do środka z głośnym jękiem. Ślizgon przerwał na chwilę i przytrzymał Gryfona.  
\- Panikujesz tylko jak chcę porozmawiać – szepnął mu do ucha Malfoy. – Nie musimy wcale rozmawiać, Harry – mruknął w szyję Pottera.  
Gryfon zadrżał i odchylił do tyłu dając blondynowi lepszy dostęp do skóry. Zaraz potem poczuł wilgotny język Draco, a delikatne dreszcze powędrowały w dół ciała i skumulowały się w jednym miejscu.  
\- Wcale nie musimy rozmawiać – szeptał Malfoy. – Mogę poczekać… - mruczał tuż przy jego skórze.  
Znów pocałował go gwałtownie w usta i pozwolił dłoniom Pottera na swobodną wędrówkę wzdłuż ciała. Najpierw nieśmiałą, a potem coraz bardziej zaborczą, gdy Harry przyciągał Malfoya coraz bardziej w swoim kierunku. W końcu Draco leżał na nim tak jak poprzednio, a brunet mruczał coś niezrozumiale i próbował poruszyć się pod blondynem.  
\- Tylko powiedz czy ci się podobam – wyszeptał Draco wprost do jego ucha i przygryzł płatek.  
\- Tak – wyrwało się z ust Pottera.  
Malfoy zamarł i uniósł się na łokciach, by lepiej spojrzeć na Gryfona.  
\- Skoro wiem już wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć… - zaczął próbując opanować drżenie głosu. - …wracasz do swojego łóżka i idziemy spać… - znów urwał. – Porozmawiamy jutro - dodał trochę bardziej stanowczo.

\- Myślisz, że sobie poradzi? – zapytał Black Lupina.  
Obaj siedzieli nad partyjką szachów i wilkołak nie wiedział, czy Syriusz chce go tylko zdekoncentrować czy faktycznie martwi się o chrześniaka.  
\- Ma tylko wysłuchać Malfoya i przekazać wszystko któremuś z nas – odparł spokojnie Lupin. – Co się może stać? – zapytał retorycznie.


	8. Status quo ante bellum - prawie

Rankiem Harry wstał i zerwał się na równe nogi, kierując się od razu w stronę łazienki. Niemal bez tchu wpadł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na kilka oddechów. Ubrał się szybko i wyszedł czym prędzej zgarniając po drodze torbę z książkami. Malfoy zastąpił mu jednak drogę i zaplótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Mieliśmy porozmawiać – zaczął z drwiącym uśmieszkiem.  
Potter przypomniał sobie jak obiecywał kiedyś, że mu go zetrze z ust, ale jakoś nie miał teraz na to ochoty.  
Draco podszedł kilka kroków bliżej i Harry mógł poczuć jego oddech na szyi, gdy Malfoy podniósł się na palcach i pocałował go za uchem. Zadrżał mimowolnie i rozluźnił mięśnie, które spiął wcześniej na widok Ślizgona w niebieskiej piżamie i ze srebrnym smokiem na piersi. Był półprzytomny, gdy blondyn zaczął podgryzać go delikatnie tu i ówdzie.  
\- Miód i pomarańcze – westchnął nieświadomie na głos.  
\- Co? – podchwycił od razu Malfoy i przejechał językiem po szyi Harry'ego.  
Potter zagryzł wargi aż zbielały i próbował oprzytomnieć choć trochę.  
\- Spóźnię się – zaczął, ale poczuł język Draco w ustach.  
Mogłem ich jednak nie otwierać – pomyślał tylko i upuścił rzeczy na podłogę.  
Oplótł blondyna rękami i delikatnie uniósł, by nie pochylać się zanadto.  
Prawie nic nie waży – przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Całowali się kilka minut, aż w końcu Draco odepchnął go lekko. Miał czerwone policzki i spuchnięte wargi, które od czasu do czasu oblizywał, gdy próbował złapać oddech.  
\- Spóźnisz się – powiedział i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Harry wpadł do sali i omal się nie przewrócił o Rona, który z jakichś dziwnych powodów stał tuż przy drzwiach. Z trudem złapał równowagę i zaklął pod nosem.  
\- McGonagall nie ma? – zapytał zaskoczony i uszczęśliwiony zarazem.  
\- Jeszcze nie – szepnął Wesley.  
Wskazał Potterowi jego miejsce i wychylił się, by popatrzeć na korytarz.  
Harry usiadł i rozłożył książki. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył jego rumieńca, a jeśli nawet to zrzuci to na karb szaleńczego biegu przez szkolne korytarze.  
\- Potter, skąd to masz? – rozległo się pytanie Goyle'a.  
Potter spojrzał przed siebie, ale nie zauważył nic szczególnie dziwnego. Kilka książek, pióro i atrament. Zaskoczony spojrzał w stronę Hermiony, która przyglądał mu się od paru minut.  
\- Och – wyrwało się jej z ust, a kilka osób zachichotało.  
Wszyscy wpatrywali się w przestrzeń pomiędzy jego szczęką, a kołnierzykiem, a to oznaczało…  
ku*** – zdusił w sobie chęć wypowiedzenia tego na głos.  
\- Koniec udawania cnotki, Potter? – odezwał się znów Goyle.  
Poparzył prosto w oczy Ślizgonowi i podniósł wysoko głowę.  
\- Nie twój interes, Goyle – powiedział niskim głosem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.  
Nie twój, ku***, interes – dodał w myślach i uśmiechnął się złowrogo.  
Dryblas umilkł i otworzył szeroko usta. Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi i trzyma wyciągniętą różdżkę skierowaną w Vincenta.  
Usiadł szybko i, ignorując spojrzenia pozostałych, otworzył pierwszy z brzegu opasły tom. Przez chwilę udawał, że czyta, czując na sobie wzrok uczniów Hogwartu, ale gdy tylko zajęli się plotkowaniem na temat Minerwy, odłożył ją z powrotem na blat. Popatrzył przed siebie i zacisnął mocno pięści, wściekły, że zapomniał o malince. Wściekły na Malfoya, że ją zrobił i przede wszystkim wściekły na Goyle'a, że zwrócił mu uwagę.  
Czuł narastające w piersiach ciśnienie, które rozsadzało go od środka. Wzmagało się z sekundy na sekundę, dopóki nie poczuł na ramieniu czyjejś ręki.  
\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Hermiona.  
\- Tak, myślę, że tak – odparł spokojnie.  
Koniec udawania cnotki, Potter? – zadźwięczało mu ponownie w głowie i nieświadomie przyznał mu rację.

Gabinet Snape'a nigdy nie kojarzył mu się z niczym miłym. Teraz kiedy zmuszony był do codziennych wizyt w nim, zniecierpiał go jeszcze bardziej. Setki różnokolorowych fiolek poustawianych na wysokim regale odbijało światło świec, kompletnie dezorientując gości. Nie to jednak przerażało Harry'ego. Drugą szafkę zajmowały słoiki z zamarynowanymi ingrediencjami i przynajmniej połowa z nich wyglądała na kiedyś żywe.  
\- Potter, o czym rozmawialiście wczoraj? – zapytał Snape.  
Harry popatrzył na niego niechętnie i wstał z krzesła.  
\- O niczym, panie profesorze – powiedział. – Jeśli pan pozwoli… mam dziś dużo do odrobienia… nie tylko z eliksirów – rzucił jakby mimochodem.

Draco leżał na łóżku i przeglądał kolejny album ze zdjęciami, który doręczył mu jeden ze skrzatów Hogwartu. Od kilku dni nie robił nic innego, ale dopiero dziś zaczęło go to nużyć tak bardzo. Chciał, żeby Harry już wrócił, żeby coś powiedział.  
Zresztą tak bardzo jak tego chciał, tak bardzo też miał wątpliwości. Nie wiedział jak ma rozmawiać z Potterem, ani czy nie utracił właśnie ochrony Zakonu. Black wyraźnie zagroził mu, że ma się nie zbliżać do Pottera w złych intencjach, a prawdę powiedziawszy Draco nie wiedział, co dokładnie jego drogi wuj miał na myśli.  
Zbladł na chwilę, gdy pomyślał, że mógłby zostać sam. Nieświadomie przejechał palcem po sygnecie, który błyszczał w ostatnich promieniach słońca.  
Nigdy więcej nie będę szperał w rzeczach ojca – pomyślał i doskonale wiedział, że to prawda.  
Nigdy więcej nie będzie miał wstępu do Malfoy Manor. I nigdy więcej nie będzie miał prawa nazwać Lucjusza swoim ojcem.

Harry stał przed drzwiami własnego dormitorium i nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Przez chwile zastanawiał się czy nie poprosić Rona o nocleg, ale wzbudziłby kolejne podejrzenia, a tego obecnie nie potrzebował. Zaraz po wyjściu od Snape'a poszedł na błonie, które otaczały Hogwart. Miał nadzieję, że odnajdzie tam odpowiedzi, ale dopadły go tylko pytania.  
Popatrzył na słońce, które chyliło się ku zachodowi i pomyślał, że jeśli wejdzie teraz - zobaczy Draco półnago. Zadrżał, gdy wspomnienia wróciły.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i odgonił każdą niepotrzebną myśl, która nachodziła go w tej chwili. Powoli wszedł do pokoju mając nadzieję, że Malfoy jednak znów się przechadza tylko w ręczniku.  
Jestem gejem…  
Pal licho wszystko – pomyślał i rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu.  
Niemal od razu poczuł, że ktoś go popchnął w stronę łóżka. Potknął się i wylądował na pościeli. Chłodne usta na jego wzbudziły żar, któremu tym razem się poddał. Miód i pomarańcze z lekką domieszką pieprzu pochłonęły go całkowicie. Przyciągnął bliżej blondyna i położył na sobie. Niemal od razu poczuł, że Draco też jest tak bardzo podniecony jak on.  
Pieprzyć to – pomyślał Harry i przesunął odrobinę biodra w bok tak, że stykali się kośćmi miednicy.  
Draco oderwał się od jego ust i zaczął skubać płatek jego ucha. Jęknął zaskoczony uczuciem, które rozlało się po ciele. Drażnione nerwy wysyłały tysiące nieskoordynowanych sygnałów, które w efekcie kompletnie zdezorientowały mózg. Nie był pewien czy Draco całuje tylko jego ucho, czy też przeniósł się gdzieś niżej, ale nie interesowało go to. Blondyn masował całe jego ciało, biodrami uciskał erekcję, dłońmi wodził po napiętych mięśniach Harry'ego, a językiem po szyi.  
\- Jeśli zrobisz mi jeszcze jedną malinkę – wydyszał z trudem.  
Nie dane mu było dokończyć. Malfoy od razu złączył ich usta i ponownie świat zawirował w oczach Pottera. Wszystko było nowe i niesamowicie fascynujące w doświadczaniu. Teraz już więc bez zażenowania jęczał w usta chłopaka, próbując jednocześnie przytulić go jak najmocniej do siebie. Błądził rękami po zagięciach na plecach i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że elastyczne i silne ciało Draco bardzo mu się podobało.  
Stykali się niemal na całej powierzchni, odseparowani tylko cienkimi szatami i Harry pierwszy raz pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby je zdjąć. Zaczął podciągać materiał, aż poczuł ręce blondyna blokujące mu ruchy.  
\- Nie teraz – wydyszał Draco, gdy oderwał się od jego ust.  
Harry zdezorientowany znieruchomiał. Myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie i każda chciała ujrzeć światło dzienne, na co Gryfon nie pozwalał. Z trudem oddychał, a przyjemne ciepło rozchodziło się wzdłuż jego ciała ilekroć Malfoy się poruszył. Potter pogłaskał go po głowie i mocniej przytulił, a ten położył się na jego klatce piersiowej, wsłuchując w przyspieszone bicie serca.  
Trwali tak przez chwilę nie odzywając się do siebie, aż w końcu Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie – powiedział niepewnie.  
Malfoy poruszył się niespokojnie i podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na niego.  
\- Nie odepchnąłeś mnie – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
Popatrzył Potterowi w oczy i czekał na odpowiedź.  
\- Nie – szepnął niemal niedosłyszalnie.

Potter leżał w swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się uparcie w sufit. Mógłby wyczarować coś bardziej interesującego niż kiepsko polakierowane deski, ale one w zasadzie i tak nie przyciągały jego uwagi. Wsłuchiwał się w miarowy oddech chłopaka, który spał tylko metr od niego i próbował wszystko poukładać. Obrazy kolejnych dni wciąż dobijały się do jego wyobraźni, która z jednej strony bardzo chciała odtworzyć to ponownie, a z drugiej upychała je za murem, który stworzył we własnej głowie.  
Zbyt wiele się zmieniło, a on nie wiedział dlaczego.  
Zawsze wiele się zmienia.  
Przypomniał sobie każdy pojedynczy dzień i spotkania z Malfoyem na zajęciach. Bardzo chciałby nazwać je miłymi koleżeńskimi pogawędkami, ale nie mógł.

Draco obudził się wcześnie i niemal od razu podniósł się po cichu. Leżał dobrą chwilę gapiąc się przez okno na wschód słońca. Nie uspokoiło go to jednak.  
Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło do rzucenia się na Harry'ego, gdy ten wrócił do pokoju. Potter bez problemu mógłby go rozbroić albo po prostu sprać na kwaśne jabłko – był dużo wyższy od Malfoya. Jednak nie zrobił tego i to wydało się blondynowi bardzo właściwe. Oddał pocałunek, prawie przejął inicjatywę.  
Cholera… – pomyślał Draco.  
Nie wiedział, co podkusiło go do tego, żeby pocałować go też rano, ale nie żałował na razie niczego… Na razie…  
Harry podobał mu się odkąd pamiętał. Ta rozwichrzona czupryna i trochę nerwowe ruchy. Nawet to przygryzanie warg wydawało mu się urocze.  
Gdyby to wszystko było prostsze…

Potter wstał i niemal od razu sięgnął po okulary. Świat nagle nabrał ostrości, gdy poczuł przyjemy ucisk oprawki na nosie.  
\- Nigdy nie rozumiałem dlaczego je nosisz – powiedział Malfoy, który właśnie przeciągał się w swoim łóżku.  
\- Hm? – niezbyt elokwentnie mruknął Potter.  
\- Okulary. Mógłbyś z łatwością skorygować wzrok.  
Harry wzruszył niepewnie ramionami.  
\- Wolę je mieć, tak po prostu.  
Chwilę milczeli w skrępowaniu, aż blondyn w końcu się przełamał.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać – powiedział, obserwując uważnie twarz Harrego.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział brunet.  
Malfoy kiwnął głową.  
\- Mam propozycję – westchnął niemal niedosłyszalnie. A widząc, że Potter mu nie przerywa, dodał: - Co byś powiedział na to, żeby wrócić do dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy? – zapytał jednym tchem.  
Nie chciał zdradzać własnego zdenerwowania, ale Harry zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. W końcu zobaczył jak Chłopiec-Z-Blizną wstaje i nie kłopocząc się zakładaniem kapci, podchodzi do jego łóżka.  
\- Jestem Harry – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Draco, który niemal natychmiast ją pochwycił.  
Z trudem utrzymał równowagę, podpierając się na jednym łokciu.  
\- Mogłeś poczekać, aż wstanę – mruknął niezadowolony Malfoy.  
\- Niekoniecznie – rzucił rozkojarzony Potter, a blondyn dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak wpatruje się w jego lekko opuchnięte wciąż usta.  
Nieświadomie przeciągnął językiem po dolnej wardze, a oczy Harry'ego niebezpiecznie zabłyszczały. Zaczynał lubić ten widok tak bardzo – jak bardzo nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

\- Panie Potter, czy chciałby pan nam wytłumaczyć swoje dzisiejsze spóźnienie? – usłyszał, gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi sali.  
Snape jak zwykle siedział przy swoim biurku ze stojącym ogromnym kociołkiem, który zdawał się wiecznie wrzeć.  
\- Eee…  
\- Tak myślałem – powiedział Snape z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. – Dziesięć punktów minus od Gryffindoru.  
Harry już chciał otworzyć ponownie usta, ale Ron ściągnął go za rękaw w dół. Upadł na krzesło obok przyjaciela i nieprzytomnie zaczął się wpatrywać na skomplikowane instrukcje na tablicy.  
\- Co my dziś robimy? – zapytał bez zapału, choć to akurat nie mogło zdziwić nikogo, kto znał Harry'ego Pottera.  
\- Nie wiem, spytajmy Hermiony – mruknął rudowłosy. – Właściwie, dlaczego się spóźniłeś? – zapytał ciekawie.  
\- Eee… zaspałem? – szepnął niepewnie. – Tak, zaspałem – dodał dużo pewniej.


End file.
